The Science of Love
by CJS51703
Summary: Gaster is an awkward high school nerd, great at science. Arial is a kind cheerleader, but she needs help in science. What happens when they meet? (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

*****Hello, everyone! Welcome to a new story. This was actually by the request of my best friend, and I decided-what the heck, let's write the whole thing. So Gaster and Arial are not mine, the teacher and Verdana belong to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter One: Paths Cross**

_Beep-beep... beep-beep... beep-beep..._

Seventeen-year-old Gaster's eye sockets slowly opened. Well, he _preferred _to be called Gaster, anyways. Kids found the name Wing Dings quite fun to mock. That wasn't the point, though.

He stood up from his bed and stretched, the bones of his scrawny frame popping as he did so. Although he hated high school with a passion, he had to go. He threw on a black sweater, jeans, and shoes. He looked at his hands with a sigh.

With palms missing, they were something that kids loved to ridicule him for. And the fact that two cracks ran out from his eye sockets-up from the right, down from the left-made his case no better.

Well... at least he had his chess club friends.

He went downstairs to breakfast with a sigh. "Good morning, Wing Dings." The kind voice belonged to his single mother, Verdana. What happened to his father, neither of them really knew for a fact.

"Morning," was all Gaster said. He went and ate silently afterwards. That wasn't an attempt to be rude, of course; he just needed a few moments of peace before he had to attend the place he absolutely dreaded.

XxX

Arial Fontanelle sighed as she saw her science paper, now graded and returned to her desk. A grade of 46 really wasn't a good way to start her first block. She raised her hand.

"Yes?" the teacher, a bipedal sphinx, said. "May I be excused?" Arial asked.

When she got a nod, she stepped out into the hallway and took out her phone. As she scrolled through her contact list, she sighed. No one could give her the help in science that she needed. Well, no one whose number was in her phone, anyways. She put away her phone and rubbed her face.

She was a cheerleader, and to keep her place as the one junior cheerleader on varsity, she needed to keep her grades up in all four classes. While she was doing well in every other class, she was struggling hardcore in science. If she didn't get her grades up soon, then she would be done for. And not to mention, her parents wouldn't be very happy either.

She sighed; this was hopeless.

XxX

Gaster stepped into his science classroom with his brown bag of lunch. The teacher understood, and he allowed the skeleton to eat in there on a daily basis. But today, someone new was at the desk. Gaster felt his SOUL thumping in his rib cage as he sat down.

Arial, the kindest person he'd ever met (even if it was just one instance to ask for directions), was in the room. The teacher looked around her. "Gaster, come up here," he said. Gaster had to take a moment to steady himself mentally before he got up and went to the desk. "Yes?"

"This is Arial Fontanelle. One of the girls in my standard class. She needs a tutor, and I knew that you could do it. After all, you're my smartest AP student," the teacher said.

"I didn't know that you were in AP," Arial said. Gaster rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... I'm just really good at science," he said awkwardly. Arial smiled. "I'm glad that you're going to help me nonetheless. It's Wing Dings, right?" she said, hand outstretched.

If Gaster had a stomach, it would've been turning flips just then. Still, he accepted her handshake.

"That's me."

*****And that's it for now. Be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Hello, everyone! I have the next few chapters planned out (next four, to be exact), but I don't know exactly how fast they'll come out. I like my stuff to be quality, and there is the reason of an exhausted mind and the busy Christmas season. That stuff is unimportant now! Gaster belongs to Toby Fox, a bunch of other people and things belong to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Two: Guess What?**

"Checkmate."

Gaster smiled as he took his victory against his friend, a spindly gecko monster named Ezekial. "Why are you so good at this?" Ezekial groaned.

He and Gaster-as well as a cat monster with a lisp named Kris and a bear monster who was far too tiny to be in high school named Burke-made up the unofficial high school chess club. They met once a week in the library after school and played for a while each time.

"You know he'sh the besht of ush all," Kris called from her spot a few feet away. "I don't think he's lost a game since we started meeting up," Burke said. Gaster began to reset the board. Here, he felt truly welcomed among friends.

"That aside, I have news for you all. You all know of Arial Fontanelle," he said. "The really pretty cheerleader?" Ezekial gasped. "Yes. Well, starting next week, I'm meeting her every Monday evening at my house to tutor her," Gaster said.

Ezekial, Kris, and Burke went silent in shock. "You're _kidding _ush! Arial'sh a cheerleader, and a great one too! She'sh way above ush on the shocial ladder!" Kris finally exclaimed.

"But she doesn't act like it when I"m in art class with her," Burke said. He sighed, clearly daydreaming now. "She's perfect..." But he was forced out of his fantasies when he was smacked on the back of the head.

"Don't be a creep," Kris scolded.

"Anyways," Ezekial said to change the focus of things, "how did you wind up with that job?"

"Apparently, Arial need help in science. My teacher assigned me to tutor her weekly," Gaster explained. "Do us of the chess club proud!" Burke said. Gaster smiled, DETERMINATION coming across his cracked features as he sat down for another game of chess against Ezekial.

"I will."

XxX

The cheerleaders all met in the girls' locker room to change after a good practice. Shorts and t-shirts were replaced by skinny jeans, fancy tops, and jewelry.

"Ari, you never answered me back. Are you coming out with us on Monday night or what?" a pink flame elemental named Kelsei asked. "I guess the text didn't come through on my phone. But I can't go. I'm being tutored in science. And if I don't get the tutoring, I'm off the team," Arial explained.

"If you're missing out, then this tutor had better be a pretty hot guy. Who is it?" a bird monster named Marina asked. "I hadn't spoken to him before all that much. His name is Wing Dings. He's an AP student, and he seems pretty nice," Arial said.

Kelsei blinked once in shock. "As in, Wing Dings Gaster? The scrawny little wimp in my English class?" she asked. Arial crossed her arms, now fully dressed. "He's kinda small, but I wouldn't call him a scrawny little wimp. Don't be so harsh on him," she said. She felt a wing on her shoulder.

"Girl, you're way above him. If you need a tutor, you know that Jaycee is great in science. Ditch that little nerd and come with us on Monday. He's not your type," Marina said.

Arial jerked her shoulder away. "You make it sound like we're getting married or something. Just give Wing Dings a chance, okay? You guys don't even know him."

Then, she left the locker room, backpack and gym bag with her.

*****I know, I know. Not much happened in this chapter. But it was a necessary little segway chapter. More eventful chapters to come. Will they come sooner or later? Who knows, it's me writing this! Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Hello, everyone! I hope you guys had a great Christmas (or whatever you celebrate) and got lots of cool stuff. But that's not why I'm here! I'm here to bring you the next chapter. So, Gaster belongs to Toby Fox, and let's go!**

**Chapter Three: First Session**

Arial looked at the address she'd been given, then at the address of the house she was at. _This must be it,_ she thought. So, she went up and rang the doorbell, adjusting her backpack a bit on her shoulders as she waited.

After a few moments, an older skeleton woman came to the door. "Yes?"

"Hello, ma'am. Does Wing Dings Gaster live here? He's supposed to give me tutoring for my science class, and this was the home address he gave me," Arial explained.

"You must be the girl he was talking about earlier! Arial, was it?" the skeleton woman said, motioning for the teen to come inside. Arial did so.

"That's me. Where is Wing Dings, ma'am?" she asked, looking around. "He's up in his bedroom. But please, just call me Verdana. If you're going to be around my son so often and in this house, we can at least be on casual terms," Verdana said.

"Okay, then," Arial said. Then, she went upstairs.

Verdana smiled to herself. _No wonder he was so passionate about her._

XxX

Gaster had just won a round of chess online when he heard a knock on his door. "Yes?" he said, closing the window and his laptop. The door opened, and Arial stepped inside.

"Hey. I'm sorry that I'm a little late. I lost track of the time," she apologized. "It's alright," Gaster said, standing up. Ah, crap, his SOUL began to pound once more. He tried to suppress it and keep a level head. "Anyways, are you ready to begin?" he asked.

"Yes. I brought my backpack and all. Should we sit on the bed?" Arial suggested.

Gaster could've sworn his SOUL stopped beating for a moment. Arial? On _his _bed? Then, he actually realized what she had asked. "Oh. That's alright," he said.

So, they sat down together. Arial got out her binder and folder for science class, as well as a few pencils. "Okay. Lead the way, science genius," Arial said, a joking sound in her tone. Gaster smiled, then put on his serious face. "Alright," he said, opening her binder.

"What are you currently covering?"

XxX

An hour and a half later had Arial packing away her things. "Thank you for the help, Wing Dings. You made things so much clearer. Good timing too, because I have that quiz tomorrow," she said.

Gaster put his hand on her back for a moment without thinking. "It was nothing, really," he said. Things fell silent between them, and eyelights met. Well, until Gaster realized where his hand was. Upon that, he yanked his hand back and sat on it, blushing.

Arial smiled warmly. "It's okay. You can touch me, you know," she said. She zipped up her backpack. "If you want to see me not blindly attempting to guess on science questions, then come to the varsity game on Friday night. I'll be cheering."

Gaster had never been to a football game in his life. He hated being packed in like he knew he would be in the stands, and it would be so loud with all of his bullies there...

"I'll be there," he said blindly.

"Great! I'll be looking for you," Arial said. She stared at Gaster for a moment, biting her lip in contemplation. Then, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

It actually worked out in Gaster's favor that she grabbed her things and left right after doing so.

After all, he would've been so embarrassed if she'd seen him faint.

*****And that's it for this chapter. Be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

*****Hello, everyone! So I'm sorry for disappearing for a little while, but the holidays, medical stuff, and exam preparation among other things have kept my writing at bay. But enough excuses! Gaster belongs to Toby Fox, any side characters belong to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Four: Friday Night Football**

Gaster pulled his jacket tighter around his spindly frame. He really hated being in large crowds. And yet, here he was, in line to buy a ticket into the Friday night football game. An event that always garnered a large crowd, and one made up mostly of his peers nonetheless. And that just made it worse.

"One, please," he said as he reached the front of the line, putting five dollars on the small table there. A junior varsity cheerleader was sitting there, and she gave him a ticket.

"I didn't know the nerd species came to games. You'll get trampled in the crowd of normal people, you know," she said. Gaster took his ticket. "I'm aware."

Then, he walked on.

XxX

"You've been pretty quiet, Arial. Something bugging you?" Arial stopped in her routine of stretching out that she always did before games to look at who had spoken to her.

A frog monster named Lily was looking at her. Arial stood up, adjusting her uniform. Even for someone made of bones, it was tight. "No, I'm just... thinking. I'm hoping someone will show up tonight. He's very special," she said.

"You finally have a boyfriend? Tell me all about him!" Lily insisted. "Well, we're not officially a couple, but I want him to be my boyfriend. And I think he feels the same way," Arial elaborated.

"Then ask him out, girl!" Lily encouraged. Arial smiled at the thought. "Give it a bit of time," she said.

"I wanna be certain."

XxX

Gaster must've been tripped at least a dozen times on his way to find a seat. He still made it down to the front row; that was where he could sit in this mass and still be able to actually breathe. He sat down and nearly jumped back up at how cold and sticky the metal bench was.

A few other kids snickered at his reaction to something as simple as a bleacher. "You should go back to your hole, bone boy," a boy said behind him. He then felt a soda splash against his back thanks to either a negligent owner or to another person who found him an easy target for bullying.

This was going to be a long night.

XxX

After making the tunnel for the football players to out onto the field through, the cheerleaders went to their place in front of the bleachers to get ready for the first of the cheers. There was a track surrounding the field, then the actual bleacher were up on a few feet of bricks.

So, Arial took her spot in the middle row and began scanning the crowd. It took her a few moments, yes, but she saw him. Packed in and clearly not liking being in this situation was Gaster. He was sitting there, looking around as well.

But, in almost the same instance, their eye sockets locked. Gaster seemed to relax, even though this was obviously an environment he hated. Arial smiled and blew him a kiss. Before she could get a full glimpse of his blush, it was time for the first of the night's cheers.

XxX

Third quarter. Gaster just had to make it to the third quarter. According to the people who actually bothered to answer his question, that fifteen-minute span was when cheerleaders got a break. They could go and be with whoever they wanted or do whatever they wanted in the crowd. So, Gaster was quick to buy two drinks and two bags of popcorn and hold onto them.

Right after halftime, Arial went up to the railing that separated the bleachers from where the cheerleaders stood. Gaster met her there. "You came!" she said.

"Yes. I brought you some refreshments," Gaster said. His SOUL hammered in his chest when he realized how awkward that sounded. However, Arial just smiled. "Thank you. Come on down here so we can eat and watch the game until my break time is up," she said.

So, Gaster went down and joined her, giving her the popcorn and the drink. They sat down against the bricks, enjoying their snacks. They were only silent for a few moments, though.

"I know that you like me," Arial said at last. Gaster blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "How obvious is it?" he asked sheepishly. He felt a dainty hand cup his cheek, and his skull was turned to where he was looking at Arial.

"Pretty obvious. But I like you too. And I'd liked us to just stop avoiding the inevitable here," she said. Gaster's eye sockets widened. "Y... you wanna be my... m-my girlfriend?" he asked breathlessly. "Mm-hm. If you'll have me, that is," Arial said.

Was Gaster really hearing this correctly? This beautiful cheerleader, who could've had any guy in their high school... wanted _him_? He nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I wanna be your boyfriend," he said at last.

As Arial kissed him, long and loving, he felt her smile against his lips. This was the beginning of something remarkable...

...hopefully.

*****Okay, random side note, but I have a video recommendation. Go to YouTube after you review and look up "Let It Go, 25 Languages". You won't be disappointed. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

*****Hello, everyone! So when I had this planned out, I originally had this chopped up into two chapters (you'll probably guess where the divide was supposed to be), but I decided to put it together. And here I am! So, Gaster belongs to Toby Fox, that's all that I don't own, and let's go!**

**Chapter Five: Word Spreads Fast**

As with all high schools, there is gossip. Especially among girls. But cheerleaders? They tend to be a special breed with the ability to gossip. So, when a few found out that Arial was dating Gaster-the _chess club and science nerd_-things spread quickly.

Although Gaster was very happy to have a beautiful and kind girlfriend who loved him for him (and his few friends were very supportive and proud)... it put Arial in between a rock and a hard place.

Unfortunately, that also lead to utter disaster for poor Gaster.

XxX

Arial was waiting upstairs in her room, as she always did when Gaster came over for study sessions. She was greatly improving, but she needed to pass her exams. She checked the time; her boyfriend should've arrived at least half an hour ago. She was just about to call for him when her door creaked open.

"Sorry about the lateness. The emergency room isn't as quick as you would think it to be." And in came Gaster, his right arm in a sling.

Arial gasped. "Wing Dings, oh my God!" she cried. Gaster put his good hand against his skull, wincing. "I'd like you to keep it down... the mild concussion isn't very easy to handle," he said. Arial nodded, at least twelve types of worried. She cleared off her bed of any study materials and sat back down.

"I don't think we should do any tutoring today," she said. "Good idea," Gaster agreed. He laid down, relieved for the soft pillow beneath his skull. Arial gently raised his broken arm and put another pillow beneath it. "Let me get you some pain medicine," she said. Gaster nodded, and rubbing his skull.

Arial left and came back with two pain pills and a bottle of water, which Gaster gladly took. Arial put the water bottle on the nightstand once he was done, then laid down with him. "Well... I guess it's a good thing you're a lefty, huh?" she said, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Gaster simply nodded.

"I have to ask... what happened?" Arial inquired. "I got pulled off by other who found you attractive and seemed far more deserving of you while going to class today. They beat me up and said that if I didn't break up with you, worse would be in store. They said that everyone else on this apparent social ladder agreed," Gaster explained.

"Are you going to break up with me?" Arial asked. "No. Never. I care about you too much to do so," Gaster said firmly. Arial smiled and gave him a kiss. Then, she cuddled up to him, pulling the covers up over them both. "Good," she said.

"Then I'll take care of everyone else tomorrow."

XxX

Gaster was advised to stay home and rest the next day, which he was fine with. Arial was currently sitting in her normal area off to the side with all of the jocks and the cheerleaders. She drummed her bony fingers on the table they were all sitting she really want to do this?

At last, she made up her mind and stood right on top of the table. She stomped on the table to get the attention of the jocks and the cheerleaders. "What's this about?" an alligator-esque football player asked.

Yep, Arial was doing this.

"I normally wouldn't ask you like this, but I have a feeling that this is just how much emphasis this has to have for the point to get across," she said. "What point?" a cat-like cheerleader asked.

"I've seen what you guys post and I know what you all say behind my back. I want you to lay off of Wing Dings. Just because he's not part of the crowd doesn't mean you have to make fun of him. And he should not have a broken arm and be recovering from a concussion right now, but here we are," Arial explained.

"It's simple, Arial. To be with us, you gotta act like us. And to act like us, that extends to how you choose you boyfriend. It's him or us," the cat-like cheerleader said.

Arial hopped off of the table. "Well, then. I guess I'll see you around."

And just like that, she walked away.

*****I actually started writing this after I finished my math exam yesterday... one review equals one prayer that I'll pass the class. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

*****Hello, everyone! It's been a very long day for me-I've been running since 6:30 AM and it's past 11 PM as I'm typing this up. But I decided to do this before I went to bed, or it would be nagging me all night. Gaster belongs to Toby Fox, and let's go!**

**Chapter Six: Chess Over Concerns**

Arial was allowed to stay on the cheerleading squad, but she had completely cut off contact from the other cheerleaders for being so harsh towards her boyfriend.

That left her with a lot more spare time. And more of that spare time, to her delight, was spent with Gaster. But that spare time became study time too as what she was fearing drew closer and closer.

Exam week.

XxX

"One space... any direction... diagonally... L-shaped moves... straight in any way... and everything with the pawns," Arial recited. In order to get closer to Gaster, she had agreed to learn how to play chess.

"Good. You make the first move," Gaster said. He took it easy on his girlfriend when they played. Only for now, though.

"So... finals week is coming up," Arial said as she made her first move. Gaster nodded, looking at the board. He eventually made his move. "How do you feel about your science exam?" he asked.

Arial nodded, taking her turn. "I think I can pass. All thanks to your help," she said. She leaned over the board and kissed Gaster as he made a move that enabled her to swipe a pawn. He hummed halfheartedly as she took the opportunity. She raised a browbone. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Gaster sighed. "A petty concern," Ari," he dismissed. A petite hand cupped his cracked cheekbone. "I'm a cheerleader. There's no way that you can top how much 'petty' I've heard in my time," she said. Gaster put his hand over hers.

"Well... I've been worried that, once you complete your exam... you'll want nothing more to do with me. You'll leave me for the other cheerleaders and things will be just as they were before. And quite frankly, I'll hate that," he lamented.

Arial took both of his hands. "Oh, Wing Dings," she said, "I'm not just with you because you're smart. I'm with you because I love you!" Gaster felt a hopeful smile creep onto his face. "So... you'll stay with me?" he asked. "Yes," Arial said.

Gaster felt relief settle in his SOUL. He took another turn after a few between them had passed, this time swiping her knight. "But the intelligence is still a bonus?" he asked.

Arial was clearly frustrated with her loss. "In some places."

*****I understand that this was a short chapter, but I had to have this little part in here somewhere. I'm really tired, so I'm going to bed. Be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

*****Hello, everyone! So I have nothing really to say this time... Gaster belongs to Toby Fox, and let's go!**

**Chapter Seven: Exam Week**

Arial had done a lot of things that would make people nervous. Been thrown into the air without gym mats beneath to cushion a potential fall. Showed up to parties with strangers in tight clothes that certainly showed some bones. But as she drove up to the high school for her science exam, she could hear her bones audibly rattle.

This was the only exam she had to take this semester-her other core classes were in the spring semester. As she got to her parking space, she put her skull against the wheel. After a few minutes of sitting there, she reached for her phone and called Gaster, who'd already done both of his exams for the semester.

"Nn... hello?"

"Oh, did I wake you?"

"Yes. But I'm up now, so talk to me."

"Sorry. Anyways, you know that my science exam is today..."

"And _you _know that you're going to be just fine. After all, you've worked really hard this semester."

"Thanks... when do we get grades back again?"

"Friday morning. Exams are Monday through Thursday. Now, you need to get inside and to your class."

"Do you just want me to get off the line so you can go back to sleep?"

"That's part of it. But really, best of luck, Ari."

"Thanks, Wing Dings. I love you."

"I love you too."

After that much was said and Gaster had most likely gone back to sleep, Arial turned off her phone. She took a sip of coffee from the cup in her cupholder, then got out. DETERMINATION crossed her face.

She could do this.

XxX

Like any other teenager with the day off from school, Gaster slept in late. And he had no regrets in doing so. He was still in pajamas when he heard the doorbell ring. Based on the time and the fact that his mother wasn't even home, he could only assume that it was Arial. He rolled out of bed and put on actual clothes, an act that only left his girlfriend standing there for about ten minutes. "Hello," he said.

Sure enough, Arial was standing there. "Hey, Wing Dings. I'm guessing you just rolled out of the bed and threw on clothes?" she guessed. "How obvious is it?" Gaster asked. Arial smiled warmly. "It's whatever. I was just wondering if you'd like to go out to lunch with me. Then, we could hang out or I could leave you to sleep, lazy bones," she said, teasing at the last part.

Gaster rolled his eyelights. "Just because I decided to sleep in, you decided to tease me. Let me grab my cell phone and my wallet," he said. Then, he went off to do so.

Arial leaned against the door frame and flipped through social media as a vain attempt to dull the worries she had kept suppressed during the drive over. That was why she wanted to go to lunch.

XxX

"...I'm still nervous."

Arial's words made Gaster put down his glass of water. Before now, nothing regarding the exam had been mentioned. "Well, what did you think of it?" he asked. Arial thought on that. "It was very long, and very difficult. But... I understood all of the questions and answered them as best as I could," she said. Incomplete hands rested over hers on the table.

"Then I'm sure you passed and therefore, you have no reason to worry," Gaster said gently. Arial smiled a bit. "Thank you," she said. Gaster nodded.

"I only tell the truth."

XxX

Friday. As soon as the clock hit midnight and the date changed to Friday, exam scores and who passed what class would be posted. At 11:58 PM on Thursday, Arial was sitting in the dark of her room, in a baggy tank top and pajama pants, her laptop pulled up to the school website, ready to refresh the page and find out. Just as she'd done about ten times already.

Eventually, midnight came, and with a page refresh, the scores appeared. Her hands had never moved faster on a keyboard. She scrolled down to her last name on the list.

And her final exam score was an 87.

She would've cried out in victory is her father wasn't asleep in the other room. She took a picture and sent it to Gaster. Before she went to sleep, she sent one last text.

_Thank you._

*****This story doesn't end here. Be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

*****Hello, everyone! So I've been in a state of constant exhaustion since the beginning of the new semester, and therefore, my memory kinda slackened and I didn't upload this yesterday, which was when I meant to do so. I apologize. Anyways, Gaster belongs to Toby Fox, and let's go!**

**Chapter Eight: The Future**

That year passed, and the next one came. Senior year was here. Gaster still remained with his chess club buddies despite the overwhelming amount of colleges interested in his, if his email inbox meant anything.

Arial had worked things out with the cheerleaders and, although a few were still quite ticked off with her choice of man, she was pretty much on good terms with everyone again. The amount of colleges that emailed her was a... bit of a smaller number, but she still got requests for visits from her.

There was still one matter that stood in the way of any decisions being made. Gaster and Arial's relationship.

XxX

One winter's evening, the two were on their kind of a date. That meant they were at Arial's house, in her room, the door locked as they cuddled close in her bed.

"Wing Dings?" she said eventually, her head on his chest. "Hm?" Gaster said.

"What are we going to do after we graduate? Are we still going to stay together?" Arial asked. "I'm hoping so. Why do you bring this up?" Gaster asked.

"I was just wondering. Especially since you told me about your opportunity to meet up with the Royal Scientist and get to know him, um... next week, was it?" Arial recalled. Gaster nodded. "Yes. And you told me that you had an interview with the Royal Guard leader around then as well, if I'm correct," he said. "Yeah," Arial confirmed.

And then, they went back to just sharing in each other's warmth. But although Arial couldn't see it on his face from where she was laying, Gaster was clearly in deep thought.

XxX

The next time they met was for a small evening out to eat, the following weekend. They were in a tiny diner and they had just placed their orders. Gaster soon pulled a bag out of his jacket pocket. "I raked together my money and got you a gift," he opened. Arial took the bag and dug inside.

She simply found a box. The box in question held a beautiful necklace. The necklace itself was silver, and the pendant was a real amethyst heart. "Oh... Wing Dings, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

Gaster smiled at that. "When you were this, I want you to make a me a promise for the future," he said. He took it back from Arial and got it out of the packaging. "Yes?" Arial said.

"No matter what that relationship is, we'll always be together. Friends... a couple... with a sibling-like care..." Gaster clipped the necklace around Arial's neck as he spoke what he honestly wanted,"...or someday, husband and wife."

Arial kissed him, then adjusted the necklace a bit. "I'll make that promise, no matter what."

*****Yes, short chapter. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

*****Hello, everyone! I don't have much to say here, really, but I've got The Papyrus Song (a real banger) playing and I'm ready to get this uploaded. Gaster belongs to Toby Fox, any other characters generally there are mine, and let's go!**

**Chapter Nine: Interviews**

It just so happened that, the following weekend, Gaster and Arial alike had some job interviews scheduled. And those interviews were far, far different from the other person's.

But, as close as they were to each other, they still wished the other person luck and vowed to be there in spirit. Even if Gaster was interested in the position of the Royal Scientist and Arial in that of a Royal Guard.

XxX

Gaster's knuckles rapped against the door to the Hotland laboratory. After a few minutes, he was approached by a tall, orange, gecko-looking monster in a lab coat that seemed a bit too big for him. "Dr. Ander?" he said.

"That would be me. And you must be Wing Dings," Dr. Ander said. "Yes. But please, call me Gaster," the skeleton said. "Well, whatever you'd like to be called, come on in," Dr. Ander invited. He lead Gaster inside the laboratory and to a small area to the side with a table and chairs, as well as two bottles of water.

"Please, have a seat. And have some water; it gets hot out here," Dr. Ander said. As Gaster sat down and began to sip on some water, Dr. Ander began to flip through the portfolio on the table of his work. He seemed quite impressed.

"Doing better than I did in college. How old are you again, boy?" he asked. Gaster smiled meekly. "I'm still in high school. I'll be graduating this year," he said. Dr. Ander stroked his chin, tail swishing back and forth in thought. "...alright. I have an idea," he eventually said. Gaster raised a browbone, taking a sip from his water glass.

"How about you begin an internship here with me after school, every day, an hour each day? I can get it to count towards your college credit, wherever you decide to go," Dr. Ander said. "Alright. I'll let my mother know. I guess we should trade numbers, then," Gaster said. The two swapped cell phones.

Even after Gaster had put in his number, Dr. Ander was still looking. "I see you've got a very special lady in your contacts," he commented. Gaster blushed. "Yes... my girlfriend, Arial," he said. Dr. Ander put in his number and slid the phone back across the table before accepting his own. "Well, you can tell miss Arial some good news," he said.

And Gaster lit up when he heard that good news. "You're gonna be the Royal Scientist's intern and take the position yourself when I retire."

XxX

Arial shifted her weight from foot to foot as she waited after ringing the doorbell of the captain's Waterfall house. After a few minutes, he appeared. Over six and a half feet tall, a muscular fish monster, Captain Jax Undying. He smiled, showing that one of his jagged teeth was silver.

"You must be the Fontanelle girl," he said. "Arial. Yes. And you must be the captain," Arial said. "Correct. You can call me Jax. Now, come on in. We'll chat and we'll spar for a bit, and you'll also get to meet my co-captain," Jax said. So, he lead Arial inside.

They passed by another fish monster, this one shorter with brunette hair in a ponytail. She was casually cleaning up the living room, but Arial noticed something. The other fish monster kept a hand on her heavily-pregnant belly.

"Onika? The new applicant is here," Jax said. The other fish monster, Onika, looked up. "Oh! Well, it's good to meet you," she said. "Arial, this is my wife and fellow captain of the Royal Guard, Onika. Onika, this is Arial," Jax introduced. The girls shook hands.

Then, Jax lead them to the living room. He sat down on the couch, resting his arm around Onika. Arial sat down across from them in a reading chair. "So! What makes you think that you can be a Royal Guard?" Jax asked.

"I have looked up to the Royal Guard since I was little. Now that I'm older and I'm in good physical shape, I want to join," Arial said simply. "How old are you?" Jax asked. "I'm about to graduate this year. But I don't plan for college," Arial said.

Jax thought, stroking his chin. "What are you thinking?" Onika asked. Jax thought for a few moments more, then seemed to decided. "I normally have Onika spar with the girls, but you can see that she's got a condition preventing her from doing that. So if you're willing to do so, spar with me. And If I like you, part-time shifts until you're available for full time. Any family?" he asked, standing up.

"My father. And you can call me silly for this, but... I already feel close enough to my boyfriend to call him family," Arial said. She stood up and watched as Jax helped Onika stand. "It's not silly. That's the very love that put a daughter in Onika's stomach," he said.

Arial raised a browbone. "A daughter?" she inquired. Onika rubbed her belly, smiling. "We were considering the name Undyne," she said. Arial nodded.

"I think it'll fit."

XxX

It was nearly midnight when Gaster got to his room. He called Arial's number, flopping onto his bed in his pajamas.

"Hey, Ari."

"Hey, Wing Dings. Going to bed soon?"

"Probably. I just wanted to ask how your interview with the Guard went."

"It went great! I'm working on weekends for one shift, and Jax and Onika say that they'll have a better plan arranged from me after I graduate. How did your interview with the Royal Scientist go?"

"I'll be working after school every day with Dr. Ander."

"I guess we'll be seeing less of each other from now on, huh?"

"Unfortunately. But we can still make time for each other... right?"

"Of course. I love you, Wing Dings."

Gaster smiled to himself.

"I love you too, Arial."

*****A bit longer and a lot of yapping, I know. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

*****Hello, everyone! So I'm really hoping that this looks alright after I upload it because this is being uploaded from my tablet, not from my computer. So please tell me in the reviews if I need to fix this afterwards. If you don't say anything, I don't know. Anywyas, Gaster belongs to Toby Fox, and let's go!**

**Chapter Ten: Senior Night**

"Are you going next week?"

Gaster snapped out of his thoughts at his girlfriend's voice. He had been doing some last-minute work during his ever-lonely lunch period. "Going to what?" he asked.

"Senior night. You've heard about it, haven't you?" Arial said, sitting next to him. Gaster thought on it.

Senior night was a tradition at their high school. Every year, the hotel over in Hotland was rented out for a night, and every senior went out to party on the Friday night before graduation. All expenses to get in were covered by the school. Any legal misdemeanors or felonies were problems of the students. It was truly every man for themselves.

"You know that I'm not one for parties, Ari..." Gaster trailed off, playing with his pencil in uncertainty. His uncertainty, though, seemed to fade when Arial's fingers interlaced with his own.

"I just wanna spend a little bit of time at the party. Not all night. Then, we can find a spare room. I don't have any plans that weekend, and I've known you long enough to know that you don't have any plans either," she said.

Gaster gripped her hand in return, his eyelights meeting hers. "When is this party, again?"

XxX

The next week came. All of Gaster's chess club friends had wished him the best of luck at the party, for none of them were seniors and therefore weren't allowed to go. They didn't have too much confidence to pretend to be seniors regardless.

Gaster put on a black t-shirt, relaxed jeans, and tennis shoes. He had no actual idea really of what "party attire" consisted off. So, he went with the one casual thing he could think of that wasn't his pajamas. Then, he went towards the hotel in Hotland. But it wasn't the heat that made him melt once he reached the resort.

Arial was waiting outside, sitting idly on the bench that was at the door. Her dress was baby-blue in color and fit her loosely, even though it barely went past her knees and the sleeves just came to her elbows. She was taping away at her phone as she waited.

"A... Arial..." Gaster said breathlessly. The skeleton aforementioned looked up and saw her boyfriend. "Wing Dings! You look ready for a party," Arial said. "I wasn't necessarily sure of what to wear. But by God, you look so beautiful in the dress," Gaster said. He was given a kiss, and his hand was taken.

"Come on," Arial said, opening the door. "Let's go party!"

XxX

It took a little while, yes. But Gaster soon relaxed enough to actually enjoy the festivities. All he needed for confidence was Arial's hand in his.

They were both overtired and had probably inadvertedly had some alcohol by the time of around three AM. They both had stumbled around a few floors until they'd found an empty room that hadn't been absolutely trashed. Gaster flopped down onto the bed, right on his face. "Tired..." was what he said into his pillows.

"Wing Dings."

He sat up, however, at the use of his first name. He felt his face heat up when he realized, through his muddled mind, what was going on.

Arial was slipping out of her dress, revealing lacy back underwear to him in the dark hotel room. "Wanna see more?" she asked. It was clear that she wasn't thinking straight in the slightest.

But, then again, neither was Gaster. He let his body speak for him rather than his mind on this one. "Yes, please!"

XxX

It was well past noon when Arial's eye sockets finally opened. She was in an unfamiliar place, and she was... naked? It took her a moment to recall why she was in the nude, in a bed that wasn't her own, and with Gaster. Who was also lacking clothing.

When she did manage to remember everything from the chaotic prior night, she smiled.

Sure, she might've been young, but she was glad that Gaster was her first time. And, judging from the way he was holding onto her as he slept soundly, he probably felt the same way. She lightly kissed his cheek and settled back under the covers. "Sleep well, Wing Dings. I love you."

And as she went back to sleep, she never would have seen the slight smile that briefly crossed Gaster's face, if only for that moment.

*****I forgot to mention that this would have mature themes based on my local high school's senior traditions... oops. Anyways, PLEASE tell me if you can actually see this properly. Be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

*****Hello, everyone! So my brain's a bit tired and my schedule has been busy, so this chapter is a bit more of an amusing transition. I wasn't sure of what else to do. Anyways, Gaster belongs to Toby Fox, and let's go!**

**Chapter Eleven: I'll Hold You Close**

_Ding-dong, ding-dong._

That was exactly how Arial rang the doorbell. There was no real reason as to why; that was just how she did it. So, Gaster went down from his room and opened the door. And he was met with a surprise. "Ari? Why are you crying?" he asked.

Sure enough, Arial was standing there, wiping tears from her face. "I'm not stupid, am I?" she asked. Gaster put his incomplete hand on her back to lead her inside. "Of course not. What makes you think that?" he asked.

Arial laid her head on his chest. "I have to explain something to you."

XxX

Arial was wrapped in a cozy blanket with a drink in her hand once she was in her boyfriend's room. "Now, why on Earth do you think that you're stupid?" Gaster asked, letting his arms rest around her.

"The colleges I've applied to since we've graduated... they've all rejected me because I don't have the grades. My father saw, and he called me stupid. He said I was just... the epitome of the dumb cheerleader stereotype," Arial explained, her tears coming back.

Gaster held her close, gently rubbing her back. True to his genius, he soon thought of a solution. "Ari?"

She pulled away enough to look at him, but she still was close enough to remain in his arms. "Yes?" she asked. Gaster wiped away her tears as he spoke.

"Where are you going to be stationed in the Royal Guard, again?"

XxX

That August, Arial and Gaster went to register for a dorm. They walked up to the head of dorm room assignments. He gave them a look. "You're not going to get in free because you're pretty, girlie," he said.

"I'm going into the Royal Guard and I need a place to stay when I'm off-duty. The place where I'm going to be stationed is near here. My boyfriend is going to be studying here for his doctorate. And if you don't have any sort of support for the Guard, then maybe this will talk for me," Arial said. She slid a bag of gold coins across the table.

"This should cover the cost of her living here, and your silence," Gaster added. The head of dorm room assignments quickly took the gold. He dumped some of it into his register without a second thought and the leftover amount into his bag, then dug out both a key and its copy. "Y-your dorm keys," he managed.

Gaster and Arial took their keys and found their dorm. Gaster sat down first, and Arial sat in his lap. "So," she said, "how long until they find out that some of those gold coins are just chocolate?"

Gaster smiled at her. "What you lack in academics is made up for in intelligence that is much, much more needed," he said. As Arial leaned in for a kiss, she knew that this would certainly be an interesting eight years.

*****A nice little chapter for you. Be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

*****Hello, everyone! Don't have too much to say, really... so Gaster belongs to Toby Fox, and let's go!**

**Chapter Twelve: A Night In**

Four years only made their relationship greater. Although Arial and Gaste did have their off-days in their love, they always got back together. Arial used the same bed as Gaster for her lodging at night, and he was glad to have her when he wasn't busy with his work towards his doctorate or working a part-time job to make some extra money.

They had routines for the different days. Ever-organized Gaster had to put up a calendar and scribble everything down with pens of various colors. Arial checked off each day before she flopped into the bed with Gaster at night, for she was the one who took like as it just came right in her face.

But what she was about to get was something she never would've seen coming.

XxX

"Hey, you don't have any classes tonight. Or a work shift. and I'm off too!" Arial realized as she looked at the calendar while dressing, her habit after four years off college dorm life. Gaster smiled as he checked and saw that indeed, she was right.

"I guess tonight will just be a night in, then. We've both been so busy lately that I haven't gotten to see as much of you as I would like to," he said. Arial smirked. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. "It simply means that I want to see you," Gaster shrugged.

Arial hugged him. "With whatever intention you have, do what you want. I gotta go," she said. Gaster gave her a kiss, then sent her off. He dug out a package from under his bed.

Two years of saving up from work would finally, finally pay off.

XxX

That night, Gaster had the dinner of a true college student set up in advance for his girlfriend: two cups of Ramen noodles, their favorite drinks, and two pastries from the bakery down the street. He waited at the small table for two, the dinner there and ready at the time Arial generally always came back.

However, it wasn't until an hour later that the door creaked open Gaster woke up from his nap and jumped. Arial was hobbling in on crutches, her left leg in a cast.

"Don't panic, it's just a fracture..." she said before she could even let her boyfriend speak a work. Fractures in skeletons were like cuts in other monsters, but they still hurt as bad as other bone fractures.

Gaster sighed and helped her get to the bed. He pulled up a chair, the box from the bakery in his hands. "The noodles are cold, and our drinks are warm, but who's to say that we can't have some dessert for dinner?" he said. "Every doctor or nutritionist?" Arial suggested, smiling.

"But I'm dating a soldier, not a hater of sweets," Gaster as he dug into his slice of cheesecake. Arial started eating her own chocolate cake... until she bit into something hard. She grabbed a napkin and spat the hard object out into it. After wiping it down of spit and cake, she discovered what it was.

A ring.

A small, silver ring with a rose-quartz stone in the shape of a heart on it. "Wing Dings..." Arial breathed in shock. Gaster gently took the ring and knelt down.

"By no means am I man of many words. But I really, really love you, Arial. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" he asked.

Arial was wiping tears from her eye sockets. "Yes. Yes, I would love to marry you!" she exclaimed. Gaster slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her, holding her close as they laid down together, their cake forgotten. "I have a favor to ask about our wedding, though," Arial said.

"Can it be after I get my cast off?"

*****And there would be that chapter done. Be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

*****Hello, everyone! I'm sorry that I kind of disappeared for a little while. Quarantine has made things hectic, and adjusting to it around the schoolwork I've been drowning in has made life no easier. Writing was a side thought. But now, I've returned from my little hiatus! Gaster belongs to Toby Fox, the other characters are mine, and let's go!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Somebody's Getting Married**

Being a couple and being college students entailed two completely different things in this scenario. Being a couple, Gaster and Arial were thrilled to be engaged. They wanted to tell all of their friends (yes, Gaster had managed to make a few) and their parents. Above all, they wanted to get married as soon as possible.

Unfortunately, the reality of what they were actually able to do laid with the reminder that they were still college students. That meant that they were both broke and in debt, as well as too busy to even plan a proper ceremony. They'd only had the time to call their parents, telling them over the phone of their engagement.

Finally, they had a plan that worked for both realities. A plan that would take place over spring break, as well.

XxX

"Sweetie, let me know when you're ready, okay?" Arial's father, a man named Asher Fontanelle, said. He was a single father, so he was more than happy to see his only child come home from college over spring break. He was currently sitting in the living room as he waited.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, Dad!" Arial called back from her old room, where she'd taken to changing. Asher smiled and let his thoughts drift off.

It felt like only yesterday when Arial was barely tall enough to see over the counter and she was going to kindergarten for the first time. Now, she was about to go to the courthouse to sign marriage papers. Asher sighed; how the years had flown by.

"Dad, I'm ready!" Arial suddenly calling out snapped Asher out of his thoughts. "Then come on out here!" he replied, getting out his phone to take pictures. And that was when Arial stepped out of her room and descended the stairs to show herself in her wedding dress of choice.

Well, it wasn't really a traditional wedding dress, as she didn't have the money to buy one. It was long and baby-blue, strapless and cut low in the back. The young monster smiled and curtsied. "Do I look pretty?" she asked.

Asher hugged her, gently stroking her skull. "You're a beautiful bride," he said. Arial's eyelights gleamed as she looked up at her father.

"Then let's go have a wedding."

XxX

"I think that's all of the paperwork. You may now kiss your bride," the official at the courthouse said. After what felt like the longest time of filling out paperwork, with Gaster's mother Verdana and Asher as their witnesses, Gaster pulled Arial over to him and kissed her.

Their first kiss, as husband and wife.

He still held her close, even after they broke out of it. "You look so beautiful," he said softly. "You look so handsome," Arial replied.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to tip the rental company that this suit is on loan from when I return it," Gaster said. As he walked out with Arial, Verdana, and Asher that night, he made a promise. A promise to himself. Some day, he would give his wife the beautiful, white wedding that she deserved.

Some day.

*****And that would be that. It's almost three in the morning, so I'm going to bed. Be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

*****Hello, everyone! Why does it take me so long to update this story? I'll never know. Anyways, Gaster belongs to Toby Fox, and let's go!**

**Chapter Fourteen: Home Alone**

For the rest of spring break, Gaster and Arial intended to act as if they were on honeymoon. However... both of them were broke college students with no real place to go other than the homes of their parents.

So, Gaster, being loving new husband that he was, convinced his mother to stay with Arial's father for the remainder of the break. Asher and Verdana both agreed to the request, as Asher did have a spare guest room at his house.

They both also shared the common desire of not wanting to think about what their children were doing on their few days left of spring break.

After all, they were young, hopelessly in love, and all alone together...

XxX

At the end of another passionate lovemaking session, Gaster and Arial cuddled beneath the sheets, still bare to their bones.

"Wing Dings?" Arial piped up, breaking the silence. "Yes?" Gaster said. "Do we have to go back to school tomorrow?" Arial's whining was cute, and Gaster met her with a kiss on the mouth.

Indeed, tomorrow morning was when they both had to resume with their classes and their normal lives. Luckily, campus wasn't really that far away. "I'm afraid so, love. If we could stay like this forever, I would take that option. But we have to go back to school," Gaster said.

"This has been the best spring break ever, even if we did spend it locked up in your mother's house," Arial said. "It has been the best spring break ever," Gaster agreed. He decided not to comment on the part about his mother.

Things fell silent then, but only for a few moments. Arial suddenly cringed. "Ari? Are you alright?" Gaster asked. Arial sat up, pulling away from him and letting the covers fall to expose her naked body.

"I'm alright. I... I think I'm going to go take a shower. I got pretty sweaty, after all," she said. Gaster was still concerned, but he tired to keep it off of his face. "Alright. I'll be here," he said.

Arial went to the bathroom and shut the door, flicking on the lights and turning on the water. As she waited for it to warm up, she brought her SOUL out of her chest to confirm her suspicions. Sure enough, she was right.

On her SOUL was a tiny blue speck. Within the next few days, that speck would drop off from her SOUL and begin to grow on its own. Arial replaced her SOUL in her ribcage and stepped into the shower with a sigh. She knew what would also have to happen within a few days.

She would have to tell Gaster that they now had a baby on the way.

*****A short chapter, I know, but there you have it. Be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

*****Hello, everyone! To be honest, this chapter is more transitional, but I wanted to get it out before tomorrow. After all, tomorrow is the day that my brother is graduating. Anyways, Gaster belongs to Toby Fox, and let's go!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Guess What?**

It took a week, honestly. Arial was a bit scared to confess. And since skeleton pregnancies were nine months long, she certainly had time.

Then again, she had no way to hide the ectobody that was protecting what was now only a baby SOUL other than just keeping on her shirts, so she could only procrastinate on it for a little while.

At least, until she began to feel the physical side effects.

She woke up one morning and ran to the bathroom to vomit. It was a Saturday when that happened, so Gaster woke up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes at the sound. "Ari?" he said tiredly.

He got no reply, other than Arial's continued sickness. Gaster rolled out of the small bed of the dorm room and went to their bathroom. Arial was coughing and spluttering when he saw her. So, he sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"Do you have a stomach bug?" he asked. After all, skeletons could get sick, just as any other monster could. Arial finally sat up and flushed the toilet.

"Urgh... I know what it is, but can you get me some water?" she asked. "Alright, but you have to tell me what's going on when I get back. I haven't seen you this sick in a while," Gaster said. He went to the little mini-fridge kept in the dorm, getting out a bottle of water and cracking it open.

Once he got back to his small room, he saw Arial slowly laying back down, putting a trash can on the bed so she didn't have to get back up and make what appeared to be some awful nausea worse. For that reason, Gaster made sure not to jostle the bed too badly as he sat down.

"I brought you some water," he said. So, Arial took a small sip and put the water bottle on her nightstand. "Thanks," she said quietly. "So... you said you knew what was wrong?" Gaster said, concerned.

To his surprise, a slight smile crossed Arial's face. But that was nowhere near as surprising as when she raised her shirt to show a flat ectobody housing a baby SOUL. Then, the two (technically three) words left her mouth.

"I'm pregnant."

For a solid minute, Gaster was in shock. Then came his hand, shaky and slow, resting over the unborn SOUL he'd helped to create.

"I'm... we're gonna... be..." he managed to get out. "Yes? What do you think? I mean, I did the math and we'll have graduated by the ti—"

Anything else Arial could've said was cut off by a long, loving kiss. And when it was over, she pulled back to see Gaster smiling at her. "...you're excited?" Arial guessed. "Yes," Gaster replied.

As they snuggled in the bed, Arial wondered just why she had waited for a whole week.

*****Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer. Be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

*****Hello, everyone! I hope this chapter has a bit more going on it and it's longer. Anyways, Gaster belongs to Toby Fox, and let's go!**

**Chapter Sixteen: As One Life Ends, Another Life Begins**

The months passed quickly, but not too quickly. After all, school certainly slowed down time. At least, that was what it felt like to Gaster and Arial as they worked through night after night in college studies.

Whenever Gaster was especially stressed after a long day of classes and working, he would get back to his little dorm and collapse onto the bed. His world would just feel so tired and repetitive.

But then, he'd see his lovely wife.

Arial was now five months along, leaving one month until graduation and four months until she gave birth. She sat down next to Gaster and let him touch her bump, allowing him to feel tiny little presses and kicks. And that would make him feel a lot better.

However, as he got home on a particular Wednesday, he was in for a surprise.

XxX

"How was your day?"

Gaster looked over and saw Arial as she sat down next to him, an envelope in her hand. "Today was a school day," Gaster said tiredly, resting his hand on his wife's belly. "How did your doctor's appointment go?"

Even though they attended the same college, they had different classes for their different majors. So sometimes, Gaster couldn't attend Arial's doctors' appointments, even if he hated missing them.

"The doctor said that everything is going well. He told me the gender today, you know. Take a look," Arial said, handing over the envelope she had with her.

Gaster opened it up in a heartbeat and looked for some indication as to the gender of his accidental miracle. When he realized it, he smiled. "You're having a boy!" he exclaimed.

Arial smiled and hugged Gaster. "Our baby boy," she said happily. Gaster let his arm rest around her as they leaned against the headboard together, snuggled up.

"We need to start thinking about names for him. Now that we know the gender, we'd might as well find a name," Arial said, resting her arm on her tummy. So, Gaster and Arial both thought for quite a while. After all, this was an important matter. Finally, Gaster smiled.

"I have an idea."

XxX

With another final, stressful month came the fateful day called graduation day. Both Gaster and Arial sat on the stage in their caps and gowns.

Arial had been registered with a last name that begun with F, so she sat a short distance away from Gaster despite the fact that they now shared a last name. Both were able to see Asher and Verdana, sitting together in the crowd.

The two had become friends now that their children were married and a grandson was on the way. As a matter of fact, the two even claimed to have a graduation present they'd worked on together as a surprise for the couple. However, that had to wait until after the ceremony.

The long, long ceremony...

XxX

It certainly took a while. But both Gaster and Arial received their diplomas. Once Arial gave birth and recovered, she planned to go into the Royal Guard for training. Gaster still had a few more years of online schooling left, but he could do that remotely and become a scientist.

They both had their life plans, ready to be executed. However, their lives were about to be significantly improved. After the ceremony, the couple followed the lead of their parents to the mystery surprise that turned out to be at an apartment building.

"Here you go, lovebirds," Asher said as they got up to the sixth floor of said building. He gave keys to Gaster and Arial both. They were identical, and they both read 604.

"Your very own apartment. Asher and I spent time redoing it and making everything just right for your family. There's even a nursery in their for your little boy ready," Verdana explained.

Gaster smiled and looked at Arial. "Well, I guess I don't have to look at any more of those crappy discount apartments online that might have infestations."

XxX

After dinner and settling into the new apartment, it was about time for bed. Arial was glad to get off of her feet after a long day and rest. So she was asleep rather quickly. Gaster held her close as he waited for sleep to come.

He was now a college graduate. He had a wife sleeping next to him, and a baby boy on the way. They both had promising futures as their family grew and lives played out in their little apartment.

But as Gaster went to sleep, he knew that there was one logical way to go about this new life. He would just have to take it one day at a time.

And with Arial by his side, that didn't seem so bad.

*****This chapter was brought to you by the musical of Weird Al Yankovic. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

*****Hello, everyone! This is going to be my last upload for about a week because, despite everything happening in the world, my family is going on vacation. I guess we'll get to look at walls in another state. Anyways, I own nothing, and let's go!**

**Chapter Seventeen: Comic Sans**

Over the next three months, Gaster and Arial settled into their new lives as an adult married couple. They were really quite happy together in their little apartment as the weeks went by until they would become a true family.

For Arial, as she felt her ecto-stomach grow with the tiny baby, it quite honestly felt like her pregnancy was never going to end.

But, one autumn day, that worry was assuaged.

XxX

To earn money, Gaster spent his days bookkeeping in the Capitol. After all, the king needed someone to do it, and Asgore paid especially well after hearing of his newest employee's family scenario.

As Gaster hummed to himself while working one day, his cell phone blared in his pocket. A few people glared at him for neglecting the library's rule of turning off one's cell phone.

Still, Gaster left his work and went to pick up to the caller that happened to be Arial.

"Hello, Ari."

"Wing Dings, you need to come home. Right now."

"Is something wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

"My water just broke."

At that, Gaster went silent. He almost dropped his cell phone.

"Wing Dings!"

"I'm here, I'm here! A-are you on the way to the hospital?"

"I called you so you could take me!"

"Right, right!"

In all honesty, Gaster should've realized that she would react like that.

XxX

Getting home dind't take very long. Gaster saw Arial sitting on the couch, trying to relax. On the trip over, Gaster had some time to collect his thoughts a bit more than if Arial had told him in person that she was going into labor. So, he went to her and helped her to stand.

"I'll get you to the hospital. How far apart are your contractions?" he asked. "About twenty minutes apart. We still have time, but my water breaking just kinda scared me. I'm glad you're here now," Arial said.

Gaster smiled as he helped her walk out of the apartment. "I"m going to stay with you the whole time."

XxX

Gaster wasn't allowed to keep his promise. The moment Arial was set up in her room, the doctors booted him from the room. Gaster reluctantly left after giving Arial a kiss and wishing her good luck.

Hours passed for Gaster in the waiting room, and people came and left throughout the whole day. The wait time went well past midnight. Gaster was half-asleep when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over and saw an older monster.

The older monster was very dog-like in appearance. "Your first child?" he guessed. Gaster nodded with a sigh. "Was it that easy to guess?" he asked.

"Yes. My name is Dogamel. I'm a father of five and a grandfather of two. Trust me, I know the anxiety of a new baby on the way," Dogamel said.

"You can call me Gaster. Anyways, I'm just so worried about them... my wife and son, that is. I haven't heard a thing from them in hours," Gaster lamented.

"Not hearing a thing is better than hearing something in these situations, son. Not hearing something now means that those doctors are busy delivering your baby boy. If you haven't heard anything, then everything's most likely going well," Dogamel explained.

Gaster could've challenged that. However, he wanted to alleviate some of his stress. Besides, Dogamel did say he had five children, so he had some knowledge in this area.

Gaster decided to just take his word for it. "Thank you," he said. Dogamel patted him on the back. "It's just one father to another. Do you have a name for the little one?" he asked. Gaster opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a female voice asking, "Excuse me, but are you Wing Dings Gaster?"

When the skeleton in question looked over, he saw a bunny monster nurse. "Yes, I am," Gaster said. "Please, come with me," the nurse said. "You can see your wife now."

XxX

As it turned out, Arial hadn't given birth yet. She was about to, and had wanted the baby's other parent to be present. The doctors all agreed to let her have that much after hours of hard labor.

"Arial!" Gaster cried as he finally saw her. "Calm down, honey. I'm survi—" Arial stopped talking and grunted in the middle of her sentence. Gaster pulled up a chair by the bed and took Arial's hand.

"Breathe through it, just like you've been doing," the doctor said. Arial nodded and started doing just that. Gaster hated seeing Arial in so much pain. However, he knew that, unfortunately, this was how it had to be done.

After the contraction passed, Arial was left panting for breath. "You're going to have to push on the next one, okay? You're almost ready to meet your little one," the doctor said, smiling. "I just want this to be overwith..." Arial groaned.

Gaster kissed her hand as the doctors and nurses around them bustled to get ready. "You can do it," he said. For the first time in hours, Arial smiled. But the peace was only momentary as the doctor held Arial's short, bony legs apart. Gaster helped his wife sit upright. "You can do it," he repeated, giving Arial a kiss.

Then, by the doctor's orders, she bored down and pushed.

XxX

It took about ten minutes. finally, the air was filled with the first wails of a newborn baby. Arial relaxed into the pillows covered in her sweat, her grip on Gaster's hand going limp.

The doctor held up a tiny, messy baby skeleton. "A baby boy."

Arial smiled, exhausted. "Can we see him?" Gaster asked. "One moment. Let us clean him up," the doctor said. As the medical staff cleaned and examined the baby boy, Gaster smiled and let Arial rest peacefully.

"You did it," he said softly. "I did it," Arial echoed, a bit proud of herself.

That was when the crying became louder as the doctor gave the newborn baby boy to his mother. "On the small side, but otherwise, he's healthy. We'll give you some privacy," one of the nurses said. Then, the medical staff shuffled out of the room to give the new family some privacy.

Gaster moved over to sit on the bed, avoiding the mess as he put an arm around Arial. "He's beautiful, isn't he?" Arial said as her little boy began to calm down. Gaster smiled, resting his hand on the bundle. "He's so little," he said softly.

That was when the baby's eye sockets opened. He looked up at his parents with bright eyelights. "Hi, son," Gaster said, proud as he said that. He never thought that he'd be able to say that. But now, he could.

"Welcome to the world," Arial said. She smiled, tickling under the baby's chin. "Little Comic Sans."

*****I believe this is the longest chapter yet, but I'm not done. Be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
